


Emergency

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s night, and Breakdown doesn’t have quite an emergency.</p>
<p>Breakdown, Motormaster, implied Motormaster/Breakdown / fluff, implied a weird sort-of-relationship / PG</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> #5 - Creepy Critters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** fluff, implied a weird sort-of-relationship  
>  **Continuity:** G1 G1 [part of ’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)]  
>  **Characters:** Breakdown, Motormaster, implied Motormaster/Breakdown  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** #5 - Creepy Critters.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Breakdown sat up in the darkness. He had shut down his lights again, just in case he’d lose control over his engine and break them.

There were tiny bright spots on the walls, still.

They moved, and created a rustling sound.

He told himself they were some kind of insects; sometimes there were some down there on the Nemesis, but he couldn’t relax.

They looked just like crawling optics.

Breakdown whimpered, and stood up, hurrying out of his room.

The light in the corridor was dimmed, and there was nothing to be scared of. Breakdown was still tense, and he didn’t want to recharge in the hallway.

A shudder ran down his spinal struts, and he glanced around cautiously.

His optics focused on the third door left of the opposite wall.

It was Motormaster’s room, and Breakdown had the code.

The gestalt leader once had given it to him in case of an _emergency_ \- whatever he’d meant by that.

Breakdown could recall the one time he’d made use of it, after an intense panic attack that had caused his fuel pump to leak again. He’d stormed into his commander’s room, and woken him up. Motormaster had needed to bring him to medbay, because he’d shivered so much, unable to think straight. 

It wasn’t that bad now. He didn’t need medical help. So it probably wasn’t an emergency at all.

Nonetheless, Breakdown found himself standing in front of the door, and typing in the code.

The door unlocked quietly. The room beyond was dark.

Breakdown snuck in, and approached the berth slowly as not to make too much noise.

Motormaster was in recharge. It was only to be expected. And Breakdown also expected him to be very angry if he woke him up.

But the bulky frame of Breakdown’s commander was soothing, and he didn’t want to leave again.

Carefully, he lay down next to the other, shuffling closer.

Their plating didn’t quite touch, but Breakdown could feel the warm gusts of air from Motormaster’s vents. He relaxed a little.

Only a little. With his back facing the room, it was impossible for Breakdown to recharge, and so he shifted again.

Eventually, he lay on his side, his optics roving over the walls with no eyes crawling on them.

“Hrm,” Motormaster stirred, causing Breakdown to freeze. “You’re done fidgeting?” he muttered as he wrapped his arm around Breakdown, and pulled him closer.

The Lamborghini could feel the truck’s engine working at his back. “Y… yes. ‘m sorry.”

“Hmpf,” Motormaster huffed. “What’s it this time anyway?”

“There’re creepy critters on my walls.”

Motormaster grunted in annoyance. “You’re ridiculous.”

With a fuzzy feeling of relaxation, Breakdown snuggled closer.

He could live with that, at least he wasn’t thrown out.


End file.
